


Through Harry's Eyes

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, flangst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 傲罗的工作经验，让哈利波特拥有了敏锐的洞察能力，当他的儿子邀请斯科皮马尔福来做客时，他会发现什么令他不快的事吗？警告:  有接吻，暗含性/描写。哈金夫妇婚后和谐。这篇文章是系列8出来前写的，所以有私设。詹姆斯被设定成比阿不思年长两岁的斯莱特林，A、S都出生在秋天，都在格兰芬多。2018年是阿尔和斯科皮一年级的夏天。在我的世界里，这两个男孩都是12岁，因为他们都在秋天过生日(詹姆斯14岁，莉莉10岁)2021年——四年级的夏天。两个男孩15岁(詹姆斯17岁，莉莉13岁)2023年——六年级的夏天。男孩们17岁(詹姆斯19岁，莉莉15岁)2024年——七年级的夏天。两个男孩18岁(詹姆斯20岁，莉莉16岁)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Harry's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584276) by [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn). 
  * A translation of [Through Harry's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584276) by [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn). 



哈利很爱自己的孩子们。做了十二年的父亲，每一天，他都比前一天更爱他们。

他一直期盼着能拥有自己的家庭，所有认识他的人都知道这一点。如果被问起原因，他也不是很清楚，但他知道，自从他足以明白Dursley，不是他的家人——不是那种意义上的家人后，他就一直期盼能有他自己的家庭。赫敏对此有很多理论，其中会有有关于自我价值，安全感和身份认同的理论，金妮很简单地理解成这是缺爱的表现。然而为人父母，不是一件易事，疼爱孩子，也不轻松。这是一种直白、无条件的、伟大的爱。

有时候，当媒体追得太紧，哈利甚至不能在没被记者发现的情况下带着他的家人幻影显形。他常觉得这样对他的孩子不公平，只因为带着波特的姓出生就要遭受这一切。但每次他说起这种担忧，金妮会露出怜惜又温柔的表情，而他的孩子们也会强调他们很乐意成为他的孩子，作为波特，他们很自豪。詹姆斯玩笑般地说父亲杀掉了伏地魔，会给他带来了余生永远不缺的约会邀请，阿不思表情冷静地说，作为波特好过其他的选项。莉莉会爬到爸爸的膝盖上，给他一个长长的拥抱。

他们是那么的不同，他的孩子们。哈利认为詹姆斯完全继承了他的名字，极其聪明，善于社交，还总是闯祸。他被惩罚的次数比他弟妹的总和还多。即使哈利自己也曾常常冒险闯祸，但他从未像他的长子一样热衷于此。詹姆斯热爱一切能得到有趣反应的小诡计，在他很小的时候就会发挥他的长处，巧妙的利用它们。他会同意媒体拍摄一些合他心意的照片。预言家日报上的消息，多半都是他胡编乱造的故事，他的“光荣”事迹太多，因此当分院帽说出斯莱特林的时候，都没有人为此吃惊了。

在很多方面，阿不思完全就是他哥哥的反面。他很安静，很严肃，又极其认真。他继承了哈利骨子里分明的是非观念，还有强大的自制力绝不去淌别人的混水。他不像他哥哥一样，轻松看待外界的评价，反而认为那些评论是非常侵害隐私的。不幸的是，他是外界最感兴趣的一个孩子，他长得最像哈利，连厌恶被过度关注这一点都与他父亲一样。每当媒体发现他们，把他们堵在逃跑的道路上追问的时候，阿不思总是感到害怕或者非常愤怒。有时候哈利觉得自己比任何人都了解阿尔，他在他的小儿子身上看到了太多他自己。但其他时候，阿不思，完全是个谜。他现在终于能理解当过去的他把一切都藏在心里的时候，他的朋友罗恩赫敏有多么难做。

莉莉的性格是介于她哥哥们之间的，她活泼，但又比詹姆斯安分。她习惯人群，能开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑，却从不做过分的恶作剧。跟她妈妈一样，她是最小的孩子，唯一的女孩，因此有点被宠坏了。她是家里的开心果，永远的中立党，绝不掺和到她两个哥哥的争执当中。每次他们争吵打架，她都是去叫停的那一个，她是他俩的停战区。哈利不知道她哪来的那份耐心，总之，肯定不是遗传自他或金妮的。哈利很愿意相信那是遗传自他的母亲的。

为人父母跟他想象的很不一样，他是在不断的试错中成长的。他知道他的孩子会让他一直忙碌，占据他所有注意力，让他精疲力竭。当他们突然病倒，他得带他们去医院，治好他们破皮的膝盖，脑袋上的大包，还要处理让他的男孩们嚎啕大哭的兄弟争吵。不过既然他是真爱他的孩子们，他总是愿意把一切最好的献给他们。

看着他们离开家门，自己闯荡，遇到困难，处理麻烦的事，甚至被伤害——这是他最不能够忍受的。他甚至觉得，宁愿自己再战一次伏地魔，也不想自己的孩子受到一丝伤害；他宁愿一百次面对摄魂怪，也不想看到他孩子的一滴眼泪。

\-------------  
在伏地魔毁了一切的那场大战的七周之后，哈利在英国东北部的乡下买了一栋小别墅，他还不知道那地方的名字，只知道那是一个小小的，麻瓜居住的村庄。那里偏远的几乎与世隔绝，他在那里呆到了9月份，直到他不得不回归巫师世界。但自此后的每年夏天，回到那小小的村庄，呆上些时间。罗恩和赫敏来参观过，当然金妮也来过，但他们都没有留下，这不是用来跟人共享的地方，是只属于他的地方，没有人对他有任何期待的世界。这份独处的寂静持续到了詹姆斯出生。

詹姆斯，在他出生的第一个夏天，满四个月了。当哈利跟金妮表示他想单独詹姆斯去木屋时她还以为是个玩笑。她当然同意了——在四个月的不眠不休后，她很乐意有个七天的假期——虽然她不认为哈利应付得了他们的儿子，独自，一个星期。

“明天见。”她开着玩笑跟丈夫告别。

但他们第二天没有回来，她一个星期都没有见到他们。独自带小孩的确很艰难，但哈利很享受。单抱着詹姆斯坐在海滩上，哈利就能消磨几个小时。他抱着那轻巧的重量，享受着怀中轻柔的呼吸和近处的浪。七天的时光接近尾声时，他甚至不想离开了，只想继续和儿子一起享受这静谧的时光。

这就是一切的开始了，哈利与他儿子们年度的木屋假期。最初只待一个星期，然后渐渐拉长到两个星期，之后的三周。等孩子们长大一点后，哈利鼓励他们带一些朋友过来玩。他非常珍惜跟孩子们相处的时光，在这里他可以放下一切伪装。待在一个人口只有127人，没有娱乐设施的村庄整整三个星期，这对小孩子来说是挺无趣的，所以詹姆斯和莉莉，好好利用这个机会。但阿不思没有邀请任何人来，似乎跟爸爸一起就足够了。

这并不是因为阿不思没有朋友；他有，而且很多。尽管他天生好静，阿尔非常受欢迎。总有人到家里来找他玩，也时常有人邀请他留宿。他看起来跟他的朋友们玩得很高兴，但还是没有他的兄妹们放得开。他从不像詹姆斯那样，跟朋友们比力气玩摔跤，也不会像莉莉一样跟朋友没完没了的聊天打闹。比起这些，阿不思好像更乐意回到家。他最放松的时候就是跟家人一起坐着，再没有别人。

哈利知道，总有一天阿尔会改变观念，跟朋友相处的时间更长。总有一天阿不思会不再认为哈利的陪伴胜于一切。但是现在，他还是最爱家庭的孩子，哈利很珍惜这一点。

2018年夏天(一年级结束)  
当阿不思说他想邀请一个朋友来木屋的时候，哈利马上就想到了那孩子是谁。"斯科皮.马尔福"的名字出现在他的每一封信中，自从他踏进霍格沃兹的大门。他们都在格兰芬多(哦，老天，马尔福一定被气死了)，而且，根据哈利众多的侄子甥女们的描述，他们俩总是形影不离。不过也不是所有传闻都那么详细，毕竟詹姆斯在斯莱特林，萝丝在拉文克劳，维多利亚从不关心比她小的男孩。这一切都提高了哈利获取关于他儿子那令人惊奇的友谊消息的难度，除了靠一些信件外，只能偶尔从纳威那里听说。

友谊一旦开始了，那短期内就不会结束，哈利开始四处打听有关斯科皮的事。想找到关于小马尔福的信息，真是做比说难太多，大战过后，马尔福家族行事非常低调，显然马尔福在竭尽所能从舆论高压中保护他的独生子，但哈利还是能得到一些小道消息。

首先，斯科皮在学校里混的非常好，他的成绩名列前茅，对魔法有极强的领悟力,除此之外，还是个优秀的飞行员，教练们都在打探他是否有兴趣为球队出一份力。他喜欢羽毛糖，游泳，还有狗。他对草莓有些过敏。他总带着皮质手链——有些孩子觉得帅，有些不这么认为。 斯科皮对室友很友善，虽然他常被议论，但他的朋友会替他还击，尤其是阿不思。这些零碎的线索都指出，即使不乏夸张之处，但是斯科皮无疑是个正派的好孩子。

如果哈利还需要什么别的证据的话，他只要看到阿不思嘴角的弧度——当他提起他朋友的时候，笑的太灿烂了。哈利相信他。他知道他的小儿子十分善于辨析，人品，如果阿不思能发现斯科皮的讨喜之处，那他肯定就让人喜欢。即使可能是同一张脸，斯科皮也不是他的父亲。孩子并不等于父母，不管长得再怎么像。只要看看自己跟父亲的差距，哈利就能明白了。

但即使做好了十足的心理准备，当斯科皮出现在哈利的木屋前时，他还是受到了很大的冲击。斯科皮跟他爸爸十二岁的样子，就是一模一样。当他的父亲本尊也站到门前时，哈利受到的冲击并也没有减轻。两位马尔福正在整理因港口钥匙带来的风而凌乱的衣服，哈利花了一分钟仔细端详他们。如果不是那浅金的头发长度不一样，还有眼睛颜色的深浅，斯科皮完全就是他爸爸学生年代的克隆。

"真不敢相信我竟然在波特的屋子里。"马尔福嘟囔道。这声音才惊醒了哈利提醒他要做出主人的样子。  
他清了清嗓子，不太清楚该说什么。"所以，你还是同意你儿子来了？"  
"很显然，波特，既然我们都手无寸铁地站在这里。我真高兴，这么多年来，你那指出显而易见事情的能力完全没有降低。"  
哈利翻了个白眼，"我只是想努力表现的友好，马尔福。"  
"您是多么的仁慈啊，可惜你那拙劣的行为掩饰不了你那白痴一样的话语。"  
哈利无视了他，转向小马尔福："那么你一定是斯科皮了？"  
"真不错，多机智的推理，波特。"  
"很高兴见到您，先生。"斯科皮伸出一只手。  
哈利握住了他的手，马尔福的眼神似乎要将斯科皮的手臂穿透。  
这时有一阵脚步声由远及近从楼梯上传来，阿不思脸上挂着一个大大的微笑探出头来。"斯科皮！你来啦！"  
在斯科皮能作出回应之前，他就扑向了金发男孩，给了他一个冲撞般力度拥抱。  
哈利的下巴都快掉了。  
十二年来，他从未见过阿尔对家人以外的人有过这样的举动，即使是对家人，莉莉是唯一一个他还愿意去抱抱的人了，他接受来自父母的拥抱，却很少主动去抱人。哈利都想不起上一次阿不思去拥抱而不是推开詹姆斯是什么时候的事情了。即使阿不思跟他的堂兄弟们处得很好，但他们也不会有什么肢体上的接触。像这样紧紧的抱着，仿佛不想跟对方分开一样的阿尔真是前所未见。  
所以，这个斯科皮真的是特别的，他对于阿尔来说真的是不同的，位处于一个至今没人达到的位置。尽管这有些出乎哈利的意料，这也不是哈利会为他的孩子选择的朋友，但他还是被这一幕所感动了。哈利知道朋友的重要性，罗恩和赫敏点亮了他的生活，帮他度过了人生最黑暗的岁月，和他一起拯救了世界。他们是他的家人，也许从相遇的那一瞬，缘分就开始了。如果是阿尔自己想跟斯科皮做朋友，即使斯科皮是个马尔福，也不成什么问题了。  
但是哈利发现有些现象可能会成问题。他被他儿子的举动吓到了，可他也没错过斯科皮对这个拥抱的反应。斯科皮抬手回抱了阿不思——但是——这种情况下，他除了回抱还有什么别的选择呢?——可他的身体看着很僵硬，呆板，即使阿不思的表情明媚得能点亮黑夜，斯科皮似乎只是茫然，他下巴紧绷，双唇紧抿。  
当然，他们只是十二岁的男孩，有成堆原因可以解释为什么斯科皮可能不喜欢阿不思这个令人窒息的拥抱。可能是因为他不善于表现情感，被他们父亲围观着会觉得很尴尬或其他的什么原因。可哈利是阿不思的爸爸，他所关注的只是斯科皮没有回应阿不思的热情。也许斯科皮没有意识到，这种热情是多么的珍贵，稀少。  
男孩们很快分开了，阿不思脸上还挂着止不住的笑意，斯科皮只是淡淡的微笑，这也许就反映了他们在友谊中的关系。不管怎么说，阿不思不介意，所以哈利决定自己也别烦恼，尽情为小儿子的喜悦和激动而感到高兴就好了，现在阿不思拽着斯科皮的手拉着他去自己的房间，斯科皮消失在楼梯上前不忘回头喊道:"三个星期后再见,爸爸!"  
“好极了。"哈利说着转向马尔福，"这真是以前从未见过的景象，阿尔竟然为一个朋友的来访感到那么激动，他平时可是很冷静的。"  
马尔福看起来很疑惑。  
"不过我其实不该惊讶的，自从他们相遇以后，阿不思谈论的所有话题都是斯科皮。"  
"真的吗？"德拉科问，语气里满满都是惊讶。"斯科皮很少提到阿不思。实际上，在收到你的邀请之前，我甚至不知道他们是朋友。"  
哈利皱起了眉，胃仿佛被抓紧。他盯着马尔福，想找出他想故意激怒自己的表情痕迹，但他什么也没有发现，没有冷笑，灰眼睛里也没有调侃，他只是在讲真话。  
哈利的眉头皱得更紧了。"他可能不想让你知道，他跟一个波特成为了朋友，继成了名一名格兰芬多之后。"  
马尔福瘪了瘪嘴，"拜托，别让我想起这件事，他们得重新弄个划分依据才对，那顶帽子显然老糊涂了。我唯一庆幸的就是那塔里的人都头脑简单，他可以毫不费力地管着那群鲁莽的蠢货。"  
"嘿!"  
"我很抱歉，"马尔福拉长了声音说，"我忘了眼前就有一个。"  
哈利移开了眼睛。"行了，马尔福，进来喝杯茶，我给你看下我这里的安全措施。"  
"当然，我必须得亲自仔细检查。"  
"梅林啊，马尔福，我是傲罗的领导，我知道该怎么照顾小孩的。"  
马尔福转头看向他，神情严肃:"斯科皮他，比一般的小孩承受着更大的压力和风险。"  
"我明白的，我的孩子也一样。"  
"你孩子会受到所有在战争中死了人的家庭的威胁和恐吓吗？"  
"不会，但有不止一次的绑架预谋，更别提那让人发疯的跟踪和偷拍，相信我，我真的非常注重他们的安全。"  
马尔福低头思考了一会儿，当他再度开口，他声音中带着的恳求是哈利从未听到过的。"我...我从来没有让斯科皮这样在外面呆着过，他，他是我的孩子。"  
然后哈利也做了一些他从未做过的事，他把手放到马尔福肩上，"我保证，我一定会照顾好他们的。"  
马尔福点了点头，哈利把手放下，将他带进了厨房。  
\------  
接下来的三周，哈利好像重新认识了一遍他的小儿子。呆在斯科皮身边的时候，他就变了个人，笑容，玩笑和玩耍时候的状态都跟以往截然不同。而且他变得叽叽喳喳。梅林!他怎么有那么多话可以讲!哈利敢保证阿尔在斯科皮来的第一天，说的话比以往跟他们在一起的整个夏天的话还多。这男孩似乎触发了阿尔的什么开关，把他不为人知的一面发扬光大了。他还是阿尔，还是那么谨慎，那么真挚，那么重视别人的事多于重视自己，但现在的他变得开朗，那份喜悦是哈利从未见过的。  
这现象让哈利既高兴又担忧，这让哈利思考起以前阿不思的生活中是否缺少了什么，让他活泼的一面隐藏的这么深。他无法自制的想自己是不是在什么方面让阿不思失望了，一些，本该给予他，为他做的事，却没有做好。还有，他没有忘记马尔福的话——斯科皮从来没有讲过阿不思的事。还有第一天，斯科皮对阿不思拥抱的反应，似乎有些抗拒的表情。阿不思越是快乐自在，哈利越是担心这能否保持，如果这份友谊真的不能持久，哈利确定阿尔会心碎的。

2021夏天 四年级结束  
哈利已经习惯了有斯科皮的暑假，不仅如此，他也喜欢上了这个小孩。斯科皮很风趣，又总能一针见血地指出问题关键，是他爸爸想却一直没有做到的伶牙俐齿。马尔福的言语总是带有太多情绪，让人知道他是在故意找茬；斯科皮无意让人不快，他所做出的指责总是正确得让人无法反驳。不过斯科皮很少那样咄咄逼人，大多数时候他都是个小暖男，深得波特人家喜爱——尤其是莉莉，她刚进入青春期开始对男孩感兴趣，决定把握每一个机会黏在斯科皮身边。即使斯科皮从不会在阿不思面前表现得像小狗（像阿不思一贯的那样），哈利还是很信任他们的友谊。  
正因如此，暑假斯科皮再次造访是两个男孩之间的紧张氛围让哈利很是迷惑。  
跟往常一样，马尔福父子一出现在门口阿不思就从楼梯口弹了出来，但他要走近斯科皮时突然来了个急刹车，不像往常一样环绕住对方的肩膀，是说僵硬地站着，曲着手指，不知手指该往哪放的模样。  
“嗨，斯科皮！”他的声音有点过高了。  
“你好。”斯科皮回应，听起来有点......生气？  
哈利向马尔福提出疑问的目光，但马尔福只扬起眉毛表明他也不知道发生了什么。  
马尔福似乎很赶时间，没有像往常一样留下来用茶，哈利还在思索小孩们的情况，差点没听到马尔福说他会在两周后来接斯科皮。  
“哦？你不会待到月末？”哈利有些惊讶。  
比冷场更糟，听到这句话似乎每个人都感到尴尬。  
“呃，是的，很抱歉波特先生，我以为阿不思会告诉你，22号我得赶回去，我女朋友过生日。”  
“你有女朋友？！”哈利完全惊呆了。斯科皮的脸刷一下变红。  
哈利也不明白自己为什么会这么吃惊，詹姆斯12岁就有女朋友了，阿不思从去年开始也有了一个斯莱特林的暧昧对象，但他根本想象不到斯科皮会在谈恋爱。  
“你不该表现得那么吃惊。”马尔福拖长声音道，“我们马尔福可是很受欢迎的，整个夏天斯科皮都在猫头鹰带来的女孩们的信。”  
“什么！”阿不思叫了起来。  
斯科皮脸红到耳根了，只敢低头盯着自己的鞋“只是几封罢了。”  
“谁寄的？”  
阿不思的语调触犯到了斯科皮，他肉眼可见地板起了脸，脸红被一种轻蔑所取代。  
“这不是什么要紧的事。”  
“我想知道。”  
斯科皮瞪了阿不思一眼，朝家长们点头示意，“我们待会再说。”  
“但----”  
“等会。”  
马尔福临走前抱了抱斯科皮，在他前额上留下一吻。哈利送他到门外，回来时两个男孩已经进阿不思的房间了，只有莉莉和她的朋友Anna在房间门口徘徊，希望能被邀请进去。

晚餐时分，男孩们之间的气氛还是很僵，阿尔反常的安静，或者说他安静才是正常的，但不像平时他待在斯科皮身边时的状态，他几乎不去看他朋友一眼，还在每次斯科皮尝试搭话的时候一脸阴郁地盯着食物，喉咙里发出不满的呼噜声。斯科皮屡次开启话题，却被冷脸相待，所以满脸困惑，只有莉莉很高兴地在接话，激动于能引起斯科皮的注意。  
事情在第二天有了些好转，起码早餐已不像前日晚餐那般窒息，而下午的时候，所有人都打算去海滩，哈利，莉莉，Anna，詹姆斯和他的伙伴，阿不思和斯科皮。所有人都已经下楼了，只有阿不思和斯科皮还留在后头，说很快就会赶上来。  
哈利在半路意识到自己忘带毛巾于是打道回府，他在厨房的桌子上找到毛巾后听到男孩们的争吵从房间里传来。  
“你是有什么毛病？”那是斯科皮的声音，听上去已经很烦躁了，大声而尖锐。  
“没什么毛病。”阿尔的声音很低沉，哈利已经能想象到自己儿子沮丧的模样。  
“阿不思，我来到以后你说的话比两句还少。”  
一片长长的沉默，不满的情绪再空气中不断积累，即使在门的另一侧哈利也能感受到紧绷的气氛。  
“你是不欢迎我来吗？”斯科皮终于问了。  
“我当然欢迎你来啊！是我邀请你来的，不是吗？”  
“所以问题出在哪里？”  
“什么问题也没有！”  
“你知道你的回答有多差劲。”  
更长的沉默，阿不思肯定又叉着手盯着自己的脚趾了，哈利太明白自己儿子抗拒时的姿态了。  
“梅林！你这个样子的时候我没法跟你沟通。听着，我现在要下去跟詹姆斯他们一起玩了，等你发完你这小脾气还是啥的再去找我吧。”  
哈利听到关门的声音，猜测斯科皮已经离开了。  
过了一会儿，阿不思走进了厨房，被哈利吓了一跳，“爸！我以为你已经去海滩了！”  
阿不思神色复杂，嘴巴抿成一条线。  
哈利尽全力把语气伪装得随意一点，别表现出他偷听到了他们吵架，他敢肯定阿不思会很尴尬的。“我是去了，刚回来拿毛巾，你和斯科皮搞定了吗？”  
“斯科皮刚下去了，我，我一会就去，我只是……”他眨了几下眼睛低头盯着地板。  
“嘿！阿尔，你还好么？”  
“是的，我很好。”他的儿子回答，掩盖不了紧张的语气，“我很快就去。”  
15分钟后阿不思下到了海边，他把自己的毛巾放在了斯科皮的毛巾旁边，跟往常一样大大咧咧地坐下。哈利悄悄地打量着他们，他看见斯科皮像阿不思投去疑惑的目光，阿不思小幅度地摇了摇头，然后露出了腼腆又充满乞求的微笑。斯科皮用夸张的摆头回应了他，然后一起大笑了出来，对此哈利长吁一口气。  
他知道友谊总会经历波折，但是看着自己的小孩因此受创还是会心酸。

哈利喜欢大房子，当他感受家人在他身边，孩子们的声音在耳边回响时一切都没那么重要了。与孩子们共度假期的唯一不足，甜蜜的苦涩——他希望金妮也在这。是他自己提出要跟孩子们独处的，金妮也很乐意有个这样小小的假期，但这一个月总有那么一两个星期他会想念妻子甜美的笑容，温暖的臂弯，她柔和的表情和尖锐的幽默，他充满激情热情的金妮。梅林，他真为她着迷，多么幸运能与她共建家庭。  
哈利路过莉莉房间时能听到13岁女孩们悄声的惊笑和尖叫，他突然清晰地回忆起自己四年级的时候，当宣读将会举行圣诞舞会时女孩们也是这样尖叫的。那真是灾难的一年，即使伏地魔不出现也够煎熬。他想起那时自己想跟秋约会，还想起与帕瓦蒂共度的尴尬时光，真庆幸那些日子早已可以被抛至脑后了。  
詹姆斯的房间很安静，屋主人又下到海边了，哈利知道他们抽了烟还喝了火焰威士忌，但他也不打算去说教，毕竟他们已经17岁了，这可能是詹姆斯最后一年来小屋度假了，很快他将 会进入七年级，明年暑假，他就得参加工作，再没有这么漫长得奢侈的假期了。  
阿不思的房间并不安静，即使关着门也能听见他俩又吵架了。  
“我还是不明白为什么你必须得去。”  
“阿不思。”  
“怎么了？只因为她叫你去并不代表你必须得去。”  
“并不是因为她要我去所以我才不能留在这里的，阿不思。”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“是因为她是我的女朋友。”  
“随便了，她可能根本不会注意到你有没有到场，反正她只爱和她的小伙伴们叽叽喳喳谈八卦罢了。”  
“她的朋友一半以上都是你的亲戚，你这个混蛋！听着，我知道你很失望我不能待满三个星期——”  
“谁说我失望了！我只是同情你被她呼来唤去，不允许你跟别人相处超过五分钟！”  
“我的老天，你跟凯特到底有什么过节？”  
“并没有，我只是不喜欢她对待你的方式，更不！喜！欢！你纵容她的态度！”  
“凯特对我很好，她是我的女朋友，我应该在她需要我的时候在她身边，我们本来就应该待在一起，或者，你觉得奇怪是因为你跟那斯莱特林的关系尴尬又没戏。”  
“哦天啊！闭嘴！”  
“你得知道，阿不思，我对我现在的状况很满意，你才是那个怂恿我交女朋友的人，事实上，我没记错的话，是你和萝丝逼迫我们进行第一次约会——把我们俩丢在三把扫帚，甚至不编个像样点的理由。”  
“我知道！我知道！”  
“所以，那还有什么问题吗？”  
“我跟你说了没有什么问题！”  
“噢天杀的——”  
“也许我是认为过你应该跟凯特约会，但我可能并不是真心那么认为，也许，也许是因为我不知道你会花那么多时间在她身上，你总是在跟她聊天，肢体接触，总跟她那么亲密。”  
“你觉得我该怎样对待我的女朋友？将她视为空气吗？”  
“我不知道！我不知道行了吗？我没想到事情会变成这样，她总是在那里，总是在你周围，就，就总是在一起。”  
一阵长长的静默，斯科皮的声音再次响起，低沉而愤怒：“阿不思，这是你的主意，这是你所希望的。”  
“我知道，但是……”  
“但是什么？什么！”  
“也许我错了。”  
“错在哪里？”  
“全都错了。”  
“全都错了？”  
“错了。”  
“去你的吧。”斯科皮听起来更加愤怒了，“你就是个混球。”  
这对话对两人关系的改变作用哈利还未能预知，但房间里传来肢体相撞的声音，有人被甩到了墙上，呻吟和怒吼，东西被砸，男孩们打了起来。  
哈利很想走进去阻止他们，但还是作罢了。显然有些事情需要他们自己解决，有时候物理上的攻击才是处理问题的最好办法。他们得用自己的方式去正视所面临的问题。哈利时常觉得自己和罗恩的关系会更加简单自然如果少一点冷战而多一点互揍出的黑眼圈的话。  
更大的撞击和抽气声传了出来，还有辨别不出是谁发出的粗口叫骂。哈利径直走回了房间，希望明天早上他们已经发泄完毕，在他们拆掉整栋屋子之前。

第二天早上男孩们出现在餐桌上时，哈利庆幸他们身上的伤不如想象的严重。阿尔的脖子上有一条长长的抓痕，胳膊一直弯成奇怪的角度——大概是扭到了。斯科皮的胳膊肿了一圈，大概是被抓得太用力了，他的嘴巴也肿了，还好没有流血，否则哈利得被马尔福给杀了。若是马尔福看到自己的儿子流血的样子，男孩们一辈子别再想见面了。  
但与期待的不同，激烈的扭打并没有化解矛盾，如果那起了什么作用，就是让情况变得更糟了。早餐时刻是绝对的寂静，即使是莉莉的笑话和詹姆斯的嘲笑也得不到任何回应。阿不思的眼睛被粘在了盘子上，斯科皮一直焦躁地瞥他。用餐后孩子们又去沙滩，哈利发现两孩子分别在队伍的两端，中间隔着尽可能多的人。


	2. Chapter 2

2023年夏（六年级结束）  
现在哈利很难不生斯科皮的气。  
上个暑假斯科皮并没有和阿不思一起来木屋，他们甚至一个学期都没有讲过话。三个星期里——实际是整个夏天——阿不思都只是在沉默，闲逛，在别人尝试跟他搭话的时候随便应付。其实大家也不算是不知道困扰他的原因，哈利和金妮在从纳威，莉莉，甚至是马尔福口中打听阿不思和斯科皮怎么会吵成这样，以至于他甚至不愿意来木屋度假。  
阿不思整个假期脾气都很差，几乎不离开房间一步，斯科皮来交换礼物的会面也是短暂又紧张。  
可开学没过多久他们又和好如初了。在九月结束之前，斯科皮的名字又回到了阿不思的信中，圣诞节时两个男孩像以前一样笑闹，不管之前发生了什么，他们好像都不在意了。  
但是，就算他俩现在在木屋玩得很开心，哈利还是不能忘记自己儿子在上个暑假的糟糕状态。他不知道他们之间发生了什么，可是作为家长他很难不归咎到斯科皮身上。  
哈利仔细观察着两个男孩，阿不思的笑容自然又真挚，他大力把斯科皮扑个满怀给了金发男孩一个大大的拥抱，斯科皮扶稳了友人跳跃的身体，扯出一个腼腆的微笑。他们聊天谈笑，用肩膀撞来撞去，再不见有任何的紧张氛围。但总有什么好像不对劲，有些什么好像……过头了。  
哈利强迫自己打消消极的念头，朋友之间的矛盾不代表友谊的不真实，毕竟他自己和罗恩，每年都会争吵，但现在也依然保持联系、把对方当做兄弟。在斯科皮身边阿不思看起来太快乐了，两人一分开阿不思就失落得很明显。  
哈利很高兴他们已经解决了矛盾。  
他只希望这不是暂时的。

哈利睡不着，嗯，也不能这么说，他没有失眠症，但每当他梦见塞德里克毫无生机的眼睛，听见赫敏的尖叫，看到纳威头上的火焰时，总是睡不着。二十五年后，梦魇依然来袭，虽不似以前那么频繁，但也从从未停止。他重重地叹了口气，想着下楼吹吹海风来清醒一下。  
他放轻步伐来到了客厅的转角。  
他看见了他的儿子在跟斯科皮.马尔福接吻，热烈地。  
他们坐在沙发上，那他们曾几百次玩扑克，吃糖和看漫画的旧沙发上。现在那里没有漫画书，没有巧克力青蛙也没有扑克，只有他们两个。阿不思跨坐在斯科皮腿上，手紧紧缠住他漂亮的金发，似乎将正将全身心都倾注在这个亲吻上。  
哈利不是很了解他们的状况，但可以看出这绝对不是他们第一次接吻了，他们全身的姿态都表明这很早就发生过了。  
他赶紧逃了出去，心脏砰砰直跳，冲进厨房颤抖着给自己倒了杯水压压惊。  
此刻他脑子里蹦出了几百个问题，他们的关系持续了多久了？阿不思是同性恋？为什么他没有说过？难道他以为自己会介意这种事、会对他感到失望吗？其他孩子们知道吗？金妮知道吗？马尔福知道吗？他该去跟阿不思谈谈吗？还是等着阿不思主动找来？他该说些什么？说些什么才是正确的，才能表明无论怎样他都会爱他，无论他爱上什么人？如果有人因此伤害他，那这人将会受到无尽的惩罚，就是因为他是哈利.天杀的.被选中的人.波特，他击败过伏地魔，一样能击垮一个胆敢伤害他儿子的家伙。即使是阿不思喜欢的对象斯科皮，斯科皮是值得相信的是吧？但是，斯科皮不是喜欢女孩子的吗？  
怒吼声打断了哈利的思绪。  
“从我身上滚下去！”  
“Scorp,怎么了？”阿不思的声音缥缈，带着不确定。  
“你怎么好意思问我‘怎么了’，你绝对知道有什么不对吧！你天杀的在亲我！”  
“我知道，但是……”  
“不！没有什么‘但是’！你必须停止这样做！我们谈过上万次了，我对你的需求没有兴趣，所以赶紧挪开。”  
“Scorp，拜托。”  
“不行，我已经尝试过了，整整两年，阿不思，两年里我一直努力争取跟你处理我们的关系，”斯科皮重重地叹了口气，“你真的不能继续这么做了，你明知道我的希望还让我处于这种境地，真的很不公平。”  
“我知道，我知道对你不公平，但我克制不住！有时候，当我跟你在一起，就好像，就像你是我唯一能看见的东西。我只想要你，天啊，Scorp，我想要你。”  
客厅里又安静了，不用探头看哈利也知道他们又亲到一起了，但很快就听到斯科皮要求停止的声音和阿不思颤抖地道歉。  
当斯科皮再次开口，他的声音里比起愤怒更多是疲惫，“听着，你知道我对现状是怎么想的，然后如果你清楚了你是怎么想的，请好好考量一下你那跟性有关的冲动和我们的友谊哪个比较重要。”  
情况一下子就清晰明了了，这几年所有的紧张，争论甚至打斗，全都说得通了。哈利为自己儿子感到心疼，甚至连杯子在手中裂开也没注意。阿不思爱上了他的好友，但斯科皮不能回应这份感情。

2024年夏（七年级结束）  
哈利最喜欢暑假的头几天，其他孩子到来之前，只有他和他自己的孩子。  
詹姆斯今年不在了。这是詹姆斯自出生以来第一次不在木屋过暑假，哈利很想他。这是一种结束的开始，哈利不喜欢这种感觉，但他得学着习惯。今年阿不思也毕业了，这是他最后一个暑假，明年这时候这里就只有哈利和莉莉了，再过几年，只剩哈利，他闭上眼不愿再去想。  
那天早上，哈利下楼时看见阿不思坐在桌角，一边吃谷物麦片一边翻看魁地奇杂志，莉莉还没起床。  
“嘿！老爸！”阿不思打着招呼，“你得来看看这个，他们登出了一些妈妈还在训练队时的旧照片，哇塞，虽然说这个有些奇怪因为她是我老妈，但她真的辣爆了，你太幸运了！”  
哈利看着那些照片，19岁的金妮坐在扫帚上冲他微笑。她穿着鹰身女妖色的超短裙和很少布料的衣服，火红的长发遮住了该遮住的一切。他记得这些照片，Molly看到它时几乎要心肌梗塞，哈利自己也不大高兴，他还没有大度到乐意让自己未婚妻近乎全裸的照片成为魁地奇周刊的跨页被全世界欣赏，他们为此是否越界争论过一番。最后金妮胜利了，这是她的身体，当然她自己有权处置直到最后一刻——其实哈利也得到了好处，为了安抚他，金妮送了他一本所有写真的合集，包括一些未公开版本。每当金妮外出比赛，他就会看看这本写真。  
当他从杂志上移开视线想去倒杯茶时，闯入眼帘的东西让他血液都凝结了。  
阿不思还低着头浏览到对最新横扫招式的评论，这让哈利能够好好打量他后颈上方，发际线下一点的那个小小纹身，墨蓝色的字母写着——SM。  
哈利的心脏在胸腔里跳动得很慢，还没想出该怎么反应手就已经抚了上去。他的手指慢慢摸过这小小的字母。天啊阿尔，你干了些什么。  
“这个以前倒是没有见过。”他很满意自己把控住了语调。  
阿尔弹了一下，转过头给了他一个紧张的微笑，“啊，对，我几个月前弄的。”  
“所以，我能理解成你们两个发展得很顺利？”  
不管上个夏天，那个男孩们接吻的夜晚之时斯科皮还有什么顾虑，现在大概都已经被克服了。他们回学校还不到一周，阿尔的猫头鹰就传来了他们开始约会的消息，哈利都不知道是否该感到高兴。一方面他很高兴阿尔终于能跟心上人在一起，另一方面他知道这场恋爱并不是一帆风顺的，斯科皮让人有些不信任。这么多年都让哈利信赖的孩子四年级时带来的影响太差。  
现在，十个月后，在阳光照不到的地方，阿尔的脖子处纹上了斯科皮.马尔福的首字母，哈利糟糕地发现自己的儿子一遇上斯科皮的事就会变得很疯狂。要说战争教会了哈利什么，那就是当你全情痴迷于一样事物，失去其的打击能摧毁人心。  
“是的，还不错。”阿尔说，“我是说，超级好的。其实我有些相关的事想跟你谈谈。”  
“关于你和斯科皮？”  
“没错。”阿不思转过头来直视着他。他看起来依然很紧张，但也很激动，哈利知道他不会喜欢接下来的谈话内容。“好吧，其实就是，你知道这个秋天我和斯科皮都会搬到伦敦去，然后我们交往了所以……哦该死的！我们想搬到一起住！”  
哈利一秒空白，“你什么？”  
“我们想要同居。”阿不思充满期待地看着他，想得到一些反应，但什么也没有。他有些不安地晃动着身子，“爸？”  
可哈利真不知道该做何回应。他的直觉告诉他这不是一个好的注意，哈利当了20年的傲罗，他得相信他的直觉。同居跟约会是不同的，那更可能让阿尔受伤。哈利只能沉默着，思考着怎样才能让阿不思不那么盲目，他绝望般地期望金妮也在这，她会知道该怎么跟儿子说。现在这样的反应只能让阿不思变得恼怒了。  
“老天，爸，你得说点什么。”  
“这会不会太快了一点？”哈利尝试着表达。  
“太快了？”阿不思笑了出来，“这都七年了，要我说这是超时了。”  
“你们只是当了七年的朋友，但跟某人交往，跟某人同居，这是完全不同的，阿尔。”  
阿不思的笑声停止了，笑容从脸上褪去，“我不明白，我以为你会为我感到高兴。你喜欢斯科皮的是吧？我是说，你看起来是这样。”  
“是的，我很欣赏斯科皮，但与这个无关，你们都太年轻了，我不懂你们有什么好着急的。”  
“我们着急是因为我们相爱，我们想要共度余生，我们不想再浪费时间！我们今年都19岁了！妈妈19岁就嫁给你了！”  
“那不一样。”  
“因为是你？”  
“因为是战争。”  
通常这个词就能结束一切话题，他不喜欢提及这些，不想把那些创伤的回忆再带回大家的生活里，但这就是真相。当哈利击败伏地魔，当他结束为了巫师战争而必要的自我牺牲，他极度渴望常态，渴望安全，渴望金妮，所以那时状况跟现在是不同的。  
“战争已经结束了。”阿不思淡淡地吐出一句 。  
这句话比其它任何表现更让哈利明白他儿子有多认真。这种情况总会发生的，不管哈利乐意与否。他强迫自己扯出微笑，“嘿，我很抱歉，你这打算太让我震惊了。我当然为你感到高兴，斯科皮是个好孩子，这是让人振奋的消息。”  
但这补救已经迟了，他能从阿不思脸上看出他搞砸了，他用他的疑虑毁了阿尔的欢乐。

斯科皮是在傍晚的时候到达的，马尔福也来了。其实孩子们已经足够年龄不再需要父母护送，但他还是来了。

与往常一样，他留下来喝了杯茶，做了他对哈利是个失败的家长和人类的年度总结汇报，检查了各个房间，然后离开。时间也没能让两人成为朋友，但至少缓和了他们之间的仇恨，哈利甚至有些享受跟马尔福的座谈，正常的生活里就是应该有马尔福嘲讽他为无能丑陋的饭桶。  
这次马尔福来造访，没有谈及任何关于斯科皮同居的事，事实上他连两孩子的关系都没有提起。

哈利期望他能主动开启话头，听一听他的观点，希望马尔福能分享他的疑虑，这样就不至于怀着自己是全世界最差的老爸的负罪感了。哈利不清楚马尔福是不知道还是不想说，但他不该在斯科皮之前告诉他爸爸这事，所以他闭口不提，失望于马尔福直到离开也不开启这个话题，徒留他一个人在深深的内疚之中。

那晚哈利翻来覆去睡不着，满脑子都想着两个男孩的事，这发展到底是能修成正果还是让阿不思死于心碎。他在这六年的记忆里搜寻，有很多愉悦的画面能温暖他的心，也有很多消极的画面，像不详的旗帜在空中招摇，引人注目。  
一声叹息后他走下了床，下楼去了客厅。他点燃笔录里的火，伫立在窗边，盯着那火焰陷入沉思。  
几分钟后，他听到有脚步声，有人小声地叫着他的名字：“波特先生？”  
他转过身看见斯科皮穿着睡衣站在门口，还穿着一件阿不思的套头衫，莫莉织的那一件。老天，真希望马尔福也来看看，要是他知道了自己的独苗穿着一件卫斯理的衣服，可能会被气掉最后一根头发。  
“有什么事吗，斯科皮？”  
斯科皮在门口徘徊，看起来很紧张。“没什么，一切都很好，我听见你下来了，所以我想来和你谈几分钟，如果我打扰了，我马上离开。”  
“没事，你进来吧，我只是有点睡不着，过来放松一下大脑。”  
斯科皮走了进来，坐在沙发的边角上，就是那晚哈利目睹他们接吻并听斯科皮说他对阿不思不感兴趣时的那个沙发。  
哈利坐进近处的椅子，“所以，你想谈什么呢？”  
“关于我们，我和阿不思。我们交往了。他跟我说了今早的事，他说你对于我们打算搬到一起住的计划好像不是很乐意。”  
“斯科皮——”哈利想说。  
斯科皮插了进来，抢在前面仿佛怕被打断：“您的意见对于阿不思来说很重要，对我也是一样，我想也许我们谈谈看能不能改变您的想法，我知道您不喜欢我们交往……”  
哈利叹了口气，“斯科皮，我觉得你是个好孩子，是真的，我对你个人没有任何意见。”  
“但是？”  
“但阿尔是我的儿子，作为一个父亲，很难接受一个他儿子爱得如此之深而对方没有做相应回报的人。”  
斯科皮眨了眨眼睛，“你觉得我不够爱他？”声音听起来有点十分震惊。  
“事实上，我真的不能确定，斯科皮。”  
斯科皮慢慢地摇了摇头，“我不明白，你怎么会那么想？”  
“是你们两个的相处方式，从第一天我就注意到了。阿尔每次见到你都好像心飞出了月球，总兴高采烈地围着你转。你跟凯特.布格雷约会的时候他难过到死，在那之前我从未见过他极度。当我见过你们冷战，见过这对阿尔的影响——那很让人难过。作为家长，怎么忍心看他受伤成那样。”  
“而你认为那是我的错。”斯科皮没有用疑问语气，只是陈述。  
哈利摇摇头。“朋友之间是会这样的，我知道。你们似乎已经解决了，但上个暑假，呃，我看见你们俩，在这，接吻，然后我听见你说你对他不感兴趣，他得停止你们俩的这种关系。可几个月后，你们就交往了，他弄了个你的名字的纹身，还跟我说要和你同居。你们关系的发展太多波折了，阿不思看起来总是受伤的哪一个。我知道你不是有意的，但你就是伤害到他了。”  
斯科皮沉默一会儿抬起头凝视着摇曳的火苗。“我不知道从何讲起，我是说，可能在你看来事情是这样的，但是你全搞错了。我才是先追求他的那一个。波特先生，我是对你儿子一见钟情的。”  
斯科皮对上哈利的眼睛，那坚定的眼神让哈利觉得胃在下沉。他搞错了，他搞错了所有的事。  
“当然我没有一下子就认清楚，第一年我们只是朋友，但不要弄错，他只是我最好的朋友，我也从来没有往其它方面想过。然后，你知道的，青春期，四年级那段时间，我很清楚地意识到我喜欢男孩，阿不思是那个特定的对象。”  
“四年级？那时候你不是在跟凯特交往？”  
斯科皮点点头。“是的，但那不算真的交往，呃，这要讲起来就很长了，我们还是讲回四年级，很明显我对阿不思的情感超出了友谊，而且实际上他也是这样。这可把他吓坏了；他没准备好处理这种问题，所以他开始跟艾拉.肯尼约会，还不断撮合我和凯特。”  
哈利回想起在他六年级金妮和Dean约会的时候的那种感受，每次看到他们成双出入，他都想砸坏点什么。他试着想象斯科皮当时的感受，知道他们都不在跟心里的人约会，知道其实阿不思也对他有感觉。“你怎么会赞成那种做法？”  
斯科皮耸耸肩，“阿不思需要我这么做，这样让他待在我身边时比较有安全感。而我，不管做些什么也想让他留在我的生活。说真的，我尽我所能去喜欢她了，去当一个完美的男朋友，殷切的、深情的，可我就是心不在焉。她察觉了，对我大发雷霆，而阿不思也开始跟我赌气，我真是，一团糟，那完全就是场灾难。但这一切都向我和阿不思证明了，我们只是对对方有感觉。这本来是件好事，但实际上它更糟，让情况变得更差、更差。”  
“更差？”  
“阿不思拒绝承认这一切，大概自己是个同性恋的事实吓到他了，他怕同学议论，怕让你和波特夫人失望，怕别人怎么看待他，我觉得他就是不敢接受他自己，你能明白吗？所以他变得犹犹豫豫，来来回回地承认又否定，我真的受够了；我们吵了很多次。这发生在五年级期末，这就是那时我们绝交的原因，我受够了他总是当做我们俩之间什么也不存在，但就算那样我也知道他就是喜欢我的。”  
斯科皮拉起他的睡衣，哈利能看见他左半边的身体，在他的身侧，靠近心脏，能被胳膊挡住的地方，有两个小小的绿色字母：AP。  
“那个暑假我弄了这个，我知道这个不像阿不思的那个那么明显，但那时我们还在绝交，要是被他发现我弄了这个，他会把我给杀了。再加上，我也不想让我爸爸发现。我还试图妄想在我爸爸面前隐藏我对阿不思的感情，可他一开始就知道。我怕他不让我跟波特家的孩子做朋友，所以一年级时我很努力不提及关于阿不思的任何事，讽刺的是我的沉默反而出卖了我。不管怎样我搞了这个纹身，想着不论以后如何阿不思永远是我的一部分，就像我用某种方式把他带在身边一样。”  
斯科皮放下睡衣把它抚平，“后来我们终于解决了这些问题，我就不说那些可能会让您尴尬的细节了，总之我们确定了对对方的心意，而且明白只属于彼此。可是阿不思不打算公开，但我作为一个马尔福长大，真的已经厌倦了秘密，我从未见过秘密带来好的结果。”  
哈利点头表示同意，暗自猜测卢修斯留下了多少遗产，附带令人憎恶的秘密和谎言，即使那些东西能助你得到一切。  
“我尝试了一段时间，”斯科皮继续说，“我真的很像跟他在一起，但这太难了，明一套暗一套，像个秘密情人。我们又因此争论，这慢慢毁了一切，包括我们的友谊，所以我们想干脆变回朋友，但没成功，因为有些感情你无法忽视。当我终于投降下决定去做阿不思想要的一切，只要能跟他在一起，他告诉我他做好准备公开交往了。这就是最后一年。再之后的你都知道了。”  
也许他是知道了，也可能，他还是不知道。听过这番话后哈利怎么还能说他了解这两孩子的关系呢？  
“我明白从你的角度来看我的确对阿不思不够热情，但我发誓，我是真的爱着他的。”  
“我相信你！”哈利赶紧回答，“我真的信！我只是，不知道该说什么了。”他觉得自己就像个蠢蛋。他怎么能错得这么离谱？他怎么能错过就在眼前的真相？“我很抱歉我竟然对你有过不公正的看法，怀疑你对阿尔的感情。跟你说实话，我现在觉得自己太傻了。”  
“这可以理解，你只是想保护你的儿子，我可以想象出你的视角。”他扬起了一个小小的微笑，“其实这比我想象的好，若是您是因为我是一个马尔福而不乐意……”  
“不！”哈利大力地摇了摇头，“从来不是那样。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，哈利笑着问斯科皮：“那最后你爸爸看到那纹身了吗？”  
“是的，他去年发现的，差点大发脾气。不过也是，纹身给他的不好记忆比一般人都大。”  
哈利明白那一点，这很难让马尔福接受自己的儿子身体上有纹身标记，不管是出于什么理由。“所以你告诉他了？关于你们要同居的事？”  
“还没，我们想从你开始，以为会容易一点。”斯科皮摆出一个怪脸。  
他们又谈了一会，斯科皮先回去睡觉。哈利坐在椅子里凝视着火焰直到它们燃完只剩灰烬，试图数清他对这段关系的所有误解，以及思考能为这对孩子们做些什么。

几天之后，当他们正悠闲地享用早餐；就莉莉，两男孩和哈利在。莉莉的朋友安娜去参加家庭婚礼了，下个星期才来。天色是有些灰蒙蒙的，早上的雨让他们比平日起得晚些。既然大家的心情都平静而愉快，哈利认为这是他公布惊喜的一个完美时机。  
“这是什么？”阿不思拿起哈利推到他面前的信封。  
哈利笑了，“打开看看。”  
阿不思从信封里拿出一沓纸，带着疑惑地看着它们，斯科皮也凑过来看。  
“这是……我想的那个东西吗？”过了一会阿不思问。  
“这是格里莫广场12号的地契书。它是你的了，如果你愿意的话。”  
“什么！”莉莉尖叫了起来，从位置里蹦出来去看那文件。  
“嘛，你知道，当你们跟我谈了那么多，我有了这个主意。你们在伦敦总要找房子住吧。”  
“是的，但是爸爸，这是小天狼星的房子。”  
哈利温柔地笑了，“我知道，所以我更想把它给你们。斯科皮又布莱克的血，那房子等于跟你们俩都有关系。有什么比这更好的地方去开始你们的新生活吗？”  
阿不思露出了疑惑的表情，“可是你不想要吗？”  
“阿尔，那房子空了二十多年了，那里面有我太多的回忆，这让我很难去卖它，给你们使用时最好的处置。除非你们不想要，我也能理解，即使重新翻新，它也有点太过时了。”  
“不！我们想要！”阿尔赶紧答道，逗得斯科皮哈哈大笑，“相信我，我们很想要。”  
“你这个幸运的混蛋（bugger）！”莉莉打了一下阿不思，“我超爱这栋房子的！你最好给我留个房间！”  
“永远为你，Lils。”阿尔说着单手将她抱得更近。  
斯科皮看着哈利，严肃又认真，“波特先生，你不必要这么做的。”  
哈利笑了，他听出了斯科皮的言外之意。“我知道，但我想这么做。”  
“这太贵重了。”斯科皮坚持到。  
“这不比我们给詹姆斯的毕业礼物贵很多，你以为我们为他在曼切斯特的房子付了多少钱。”  
“哦！那我毕业时能得到什么？”莉莉叫了起来。  
哈利看着她，“等你先毕业，然后我们再来为礼物而苦恼。”  
“那会很有趣吗？”  
哈利转转眼睛止不住地笑了起来，“反正，等你毕业后的第一个九月礼物会被准备好的。”  
阿不思把地契放下，晃晃头，明显高兴得不得了。“我都不知道该说什么了，爸。”  
“说你很高兴就好了，那就是我最关心的。”  
“哦!我是超级高兴的！”  
之后的早餐时间他们都兴奋地聊着，阿不思和莉莉给斯科皮描述格里莫广场，讨论着该如何改装那套房子和他们想新置的东西。阿不思和斯科皮先离开了餐桌，留下哈利和莉莉。当他们看到阿不思在转角故意绊了斯科皮一下并趁势吻上他的脖子，父女俩相视而笑了。  
“我真为他俩感到高兴。”莉莉说，“虽然，我还是很伤心，我遇过最棒的男孩子跟我哥在一起了！”莉莉俏皮地对哈利挤挤眼，“不过见到他们终于在一起也是太棒了，我有时真担心阿不思会笨到永远想不通然后毁了这段关系。”  
“是啊。我想那大约是遗传了我，我对恋爱这事就没有擅长过。  
“反正你最后成功了。”莉莉用手肘推推爸爸，“阿尔也是。”  
“这就是波特家的男人。”哈利笑了起来，“爱情里的幸运儿。”

2024年九月（两个月后）  
当格里莫广场12号的大门伸展到他们面前时哈利看见了德拉科的冷笑。  
“又怎么了。”  
“你竟然敢给他们这栋房子。”  
“怎么了？他们需要住的地方而这房子刚好是空的。”  
“是的。没错。我是指你竟敢在我的眼皮底下这样做。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我是说，波特，你从我这偷走了布莱克的房子，却让它空在这里二十五年，到处都是耗子和狐媚子，梅林才知道还有什么在里面筑巢——你真是恶毒。”  
“没有东西在里面筑巢!”哈利连忙抗议，“我没住在这里面不等于我没有定时维护它！”  
马尔福给了他一个怀疑的眼神。  
“另外，你该这么想想，”哈利露齿一笑，“它可能并不是你的，但至少斯科皮住进去了。”  
“多么仁慈的波特啊。”马尔福夸张地抖了抖，“这才是最糟糕的地方。我知道我年轻的时候有些傻，但我确信我已经为那些幼稚行为付出了代价，你是为什么还要这样惩罚我？”  
“没错，因为看见你的儿子安全又快乐就是最大的惩罚。”  
“他都跟我说了，关于你们小小的谈话，关于你是怎样完全地误解了他们俩的关系。”  
“只不过是些误会。”哈利咕哝道。  
马尔福大笑了起来：“我得说你傻得超出了我的想象。”  
“嘿！所有人都可能犯同样的错误！”  
“唔……只不过除你之外没有人，连阿斯托莉亚都知道，她只见过他们俩待一块儿两次，而你，过去七年的暑假一直和他们在一起。多么令人羞愧呀！我说，你真的是傲罗们的头头吗？”  
“当关系到自己的家庭时本来就没有那么容易看清。”哈利辩解道。  
“呵，就连眼瞎的路人也能看出他们俩有什么。”  
哈利只能移开他的眼睛。  
“告诉我真相吧，格兰杰才是杀了伏地魔的那一个，是吧？因为我实在不觉得那个没鼻子的怪物会应付不来你这种笨人。”  
“闭嘴吧蠢货。”哈利回应，然后登上了台阶。  
马尔福很快跟上他的脚步，“智障。”  
“饭桶。”  
“倒霉鬼。”  
“自以为是的家伙。”  
“疤头。”  
“雪貂脸。”  
他们走到正门时马尔福上前敲了敲门，转身笑着继续说：“四眼天鸡丑八怪。”  
哈利怼回去：“娇生惯养周扒皮。”  
门开了，他们的儿子们一起出来迎接。  
“快进来！”阿不思兴高采烈地嚷着。  
哈利和马尔福依次进门，在玄关换好鞋再跟上兴奋的导游俩。现在这地方跟作为凤凰社基地时已经完全不一样了，哈利马上看出了这一点。当然，他自己也请人修缮过这里很多次，期盼着某天自己能够放下回忆再住进来。但男孩们的改动更大，他们重新刷墙，扩大了窗子，在墙上涂鸦还挂上了很多名画，每一处都鲜艳明亮。不仅如此，他还能从一些装修细节上看出他们的个性。这里像个真正的家了，他们的家。  
在领着爸爸们参观屋子的时候，阿不思和斯科皮的手一直牵着，只有在通过只能走一人的窄楼梯时才松开，到最后一级台阶时再牵上。他们领着爸爸们参观了客厅、莉莉的房间、书房和翻新过的浴室，终于只剩主人房了。  
男孩们对展示自己的卧房给父亲们感到有些羞涩。那是间以蓝和灰为主色调的有品位的房间，所有家具和床具都很简洁，除了床上那些松软的羽毛枕。哈利没能理解这种装饰的意义，为什么在这么男孩子气的房间里要加成堆的女性化又浮夸的枕头呢？他点评了一下，就听到马尔福在身后嘲笑他。  
他转向那个男人，“干嘛？我只是说，我不是很能理解，讲真，男孩们需要那么多枕头干嘛？”  
一阵令人尴尬的沉默，阿尔突然爆笑而斯科皮脸红得能赶超卫斯理。  
“为了‘操’的问题，波特。”马尔福拖长声调。  
哈利空白了几秒，然后，“哦，噢！”他干咳几声，“没错。”  
斯科皮还是满脸通红不敢看任何人，阿不思围住他的男朋友在他耳边悄声说话，结果，斯科皮不可思议地变得更红，把脸埋进阿不思的颈间。  
马尔福戳了一下哈利，“讲真，你就是个眼瞎的路人。”  
哈利笑了，他太同意这句话了。  
\-------------------END------------------------


End file.
